


Favors

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex for Favors, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: anonymous prompt: season 1 au where oliver thanks felicity for her tech help with sexual favors





	

**Author's Note:**

> (part of my follower appreciation prompt fills)

Felicity chewed on her red pen as she typed away on her work computer. She went back and forth between typing and shuffling various paperwork. Part of her was hoping for something more interesting to happen that day. Oliver Queen had paid her a visit only days ago, asking her for help with a bullet riddled laptop. He lied to her face, but she wasn’t exactly mad about it. More amused. It’s not like she could scold her boss for lying or something anyway. She kind of liked her job. Ever since he came waltzing into her office, he’d been on her mind.

Maybe it was his charming smile or the adorable confused expression he had when she brought up Shakespeare. It could have been the chiseled jaw that was covered in the perfect amount of scruff. Or maybe it was those blue eyes. He seemed so distant to the rest of the world, but she could see something there in his eyes. What she saw, though, she wasn’t sure. Maybe it was all of that combined, plus some curiosity about who he was as a person.

Anyway, it didn’t matter how attractive she thought he was or how mysterious, there probably wasn’t a chance….

“Miss Smoak?”

She blinked and looked up at her door as Oliver Queen stepped inside. “I was just thinking about you,” she blurted out.

He raised his brows, but the shock was gone as soon as it came and was replaced by a very smug smirk. “Really?”

“Yes,” she said, “I mean no. I was not thinking about you… my boss.”

“Oh….kay,” he shook his head, “Are you busy?”

“No,” she put her pen in her little holder and folded her hands in front of her.

“Good,” he moved to sit beside her like he had done before.

She swallowed thickly, “What can I help you with?”

“I was hoping to help you,” he said, leaning in just a little closer.

“Oh?”

“You did me a huge favor and I would like to return it.”

His hand found her knee and she began to blush something fierce. Her cheeks burned the brightest pink, making her happy that she tended to keep the lights dim. She had never done something like this before. Fooling around with strangers after meeting at a bar and then never seeing them again was one thing, but screwing around with her boss? Her billionaire, playboy, pees on a cop cars, boss.

Okay, she was getting ahead of herself.

His hand slid up higher, “You can say no.”

Oliver was very attractive. She hadn’t had sex in a couple months at least. But he was her boss and sleeping with your boss, getting sexual favors for doing secret things for your boss, was just wrong. Right?

He started pulling his hand away and opened his mouth to say something, but she grabbed onto his hand. She put it back on her leg and closed her thighs around it tight. So, she hadn’t meant to seem so forceful, but she was a woman that knew what she liked and what she wanted.

“Don’t go,” she said.

He smirked, letting his thumb rub the skin of her thigh gently. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

Oliver leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her with such lust and passion. His tongue dragging along her lower lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She gasped and groaned, allowing him to slip inside. He moved his tongue, seeming to taste and savor. His free hand moved up to grasp her breasts through her clothes. He massaged her, causing the most delicious friction between her sensitive nipples and her clothing.

He swallowed her moans as his other hand inched higher between her legs. She almost couldn’t believe she had actually agreed to this, but it felt so good. No wonder he had such a reputation among the ladies at QC.

Do not think about other women right now.

He pulled her closer, practically putting her in his lap; her legs slung over, but her ass still partially in her own chair. She spread her legs and as soon as she did he took the opportunity to cup her through her panties.

He pulled back from the kiss. She gasped for air, her chest moving up and down heavily.

“I need you to be quiet, Miss Smoak,” he whispered, pressing kisses to her jaw.

“Mhmm.”

He moved the thin fabric out of his way before running two fingers along her slit.

“Oh god,” she moaned.

“Felicity,” he said quietly.

She really liked the way her name sounded coming out of his mouth. Swallowing back another moan, she simply nodded. He slipped two fingers inside of her with ease. She was so wet and aching for that sweet release. He pumped his fingers in and out. Every other time he pressed in he curled his fingers for a moment and rubbed at her g-spot.

She gripped onto his jacket, trying desperately to stay quiet, but she was not a quiet person in the bedroom… or ever.

His other hand came up, his arm wrapping around her, and holding her close as his hand clamped down on her mouth. At this point he had actually dragged her off her chair and into his lap, but she didn’t care. His thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing it slowly as he worked her g-spot. She moaned behind his hand as her body started to shake. Her thighs quivered and her walls clenched around his fingers.

Slowly, she came down, panting heavily against his hand. He pulled back, bringing up soaked fingers and smirking that much wider.

She licked her lips and slid back into her chair. “Well, thank you for that, Mr. Queen.”

Having never done this before, she had no idea how to act and it was only making her feel more awkward than she usually did.

“No problem, Miss Smoak,” he brought his fingers up and put them in his mouth, sucking them clean.

Her mouth fell open just slightly.

“I’ll see you around,” he said before sauntering, literally sauntering out of her office.

* * *

It was only a couple days later that he showed up again, asking her about an arrow. Honestly, it seemed like a task that he could have handled himself, but she wasn’t going to turn him away. When she was finished, he took the arrow back only to set it aside.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he walked around to the other side of her desk again.

“How can I thank you this time?” he asked, purposefully invading her personal bubble.

He was so smooth. Swoon worthy really. It was almost unfair.

“Aren’t you the one that’s supposed to come up with that?” she asked.

He chuckled and nodded.

She didn’t expect him to come back and she didn’t expect him to do this again. Actually, she had been pretty certain it was a one time thing, but he came back and with such a simple task. It made her wonder…. but she wasn’t going to let herself wonder about anything in relation to Oliver Queen for very long.

He leaned in and kissed her gently, nipping her lip and tugging, causing her to moan. With a smirk, he moved down to his knees. She swallowed hard. There was a part of her that had been imagining this ever since he’d fingered her at her desk. It was hard not to. His attractive face between her legs was just such a nice image and now it was actually happening. Oh lord what was this man doing to her?

He tugged down her panties and slipped under her skirt. His tongue moved up her slit, making her gasp. Blowing her mind is what he was doing and she was perfectly okay with that. He pulled her closer, her knees going over his shoulder, and his hands cupping her ass. She had to grip onto her chair as he slipped his tongue inside of her.

“Oh holy shit,” she groaned.

She remembered last time; she needed to be quiet, but he was doing this thing with his tongue. Fuck, she didn’t know what the hell he was doing, but whatever it was felt so good. It was making it that much harder to stay quiet. One hand moved from her ass and found her clit. He rubbed the sensitive nub in slow circles while his tongue continued to roll and swirl inside of her.

“Fuck,” she whined.

With his thumb and that magic tongue of his, it wasn’t long before she was tumbling over the edge. She brought her fist up to her mouth, biting down as her walls clenched around his tongue and her toes curled inside her heels.

She pulled her hand away from her mouth and tried to catch her breath.

He leaned back and stood. His chin and lips were wet with her juices.

“God,” she whined again.

He licked his lips and wiped at his chin. “Thank you again, Miss Smoak.”

“You’re welcome,” she breathed out slowly.

* * *

It went on like this for weeks. She helped him with his weird secret stuff and he returned the favor with various sex acts. From oral, to fingering, to sex on her desk and in the damn storage room. It was good… so good. She was having trouble feeling guilty about it the longer it continued. Although, she knew very well that it was a distraction or a bribe to keep her from asking questions about what he was doing.

He didn’t know her at all because it didn’t stop her from wondering. She wasn’t stupid. Not in the least. It didn’t take her very long to notice certain things in the news correlating with some of the things Oliver asked her about.

She had already been very curious about the vigilante that was terrorizing Starling. Terrorizing was a strong word and not one that she would use. His ways might have been a little drastic sometimes, but these people he was taking out were bad. They were more than bad they were terrible human beings.

Still, what did Oliver have to do with the vigilante? It didn’t really seem like Oliver’s kind of thing, but then again she didn’t really know him either.

With a sigh, she left the office. It was extra late again, but oh well. She made her way to her mini cooper and slid inside. When she turned around to back out, she noticed movement in the back. A hooded man, hiding in her backseat. 

“Oh… oh my god,” she squeaked.

“Felicity, I’m not gonna hurt you,” a gruff voice said.

“How do you know my name?”

“Because you know mine,” he leaned up and removed his hood.

Her eyes went wide, her mouth fell open, but for a moment nothing came out.

“Oliver….oh….” she finally started to say, “Oh my god I’ve been screwing the vigilante.”

He gave her a stunned and very annoyed expression. “Can we talk about that later?”

“Oh, you’re bleeding.”

“I don’t need to be told that,” he choked out, “Take me to the old Queen warehouse.”

“A hospital would be better….”

“Warehouse,” he repeated.

“Okay, okay,” she started backing out of the parking garage.

Great one Felicity, screwing your boss and the vigilante at the same damn time.

“And now he’s bleeding in my backseat,” she looked in the mirror, “And unconscious, frack!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the last part of this fic... it popped into my head and I couldn’t resist. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it! Lemme know what you think!


End file.
